


Relaxation

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, but putting Explicit just to be safe, might be Mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel helps Peggy relax after a trying day.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: relax.

“When are you going to stop chasing perps on rooftops?” Daniel asked as his wife sat heavily on their sofa.

Peggy rotated her left shoulder, the one she’d landed on when she tackled said perp. “When they stop making me chase them on rooftops.”

He stepped around the sofa to stand behind her. His fingers and thumb started massaging her ailing shoulder, pulling a moan from her.

“You have agents nearly half your age who could do that, Peg.”

She huffed. “You make it sound like an old lady. I’m in my thirties.”

“ _Late_ thirties,” he offered.

“Thank you so much for pointing that out, old man now in his forties,” she replied with a sneer. 

His fingers moved toward her neck. “Yes, I am, and because of that, I don’t chase bad guys on rooftops.”

“The day I cannot chase a bad guy is the day I retire,” she said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle another moan.

“Fine, just stay on the ground, okay?”

She huffed again. “Are the kids still at the Jarvises?”

“Yeah. I okayed a sleepover. Stark managed to get a copy of Peter Pan, so it’s movie night.” 

He walked around the sofa and offered his hand. She took it, taking a few seconds to get up, and he led her to the bedroom. 

He turned her around and unzipped her dress. “Between you running around on rooftops and me putting the new SHIELD recruits through the paces, I figured we could use some time to ourselves.”

She turned to face him and kissed his cheek. “You may be old but you’re very thoughtful.”

“I try.” 

“Hmmm. I think I’ll soak in a hot bath.”

He shook his head. “I have a better idea. As a matter of fact, I know exactly what you need to relax.”

Her eyebrow quirked. “Oh, you do, do you?”

“I do. Dress? Off.”

She made short order of the garment, then looked at him.

“Slip and brassiere? Off.”

“And just how will that help me relax?” she asked, though she didn’t hesitate removing them.

“Trust me,” he said, pointing to the bed. “Lay down on your stomach.”

She nodded, realizing what he had in mind. “Why don’t you grab my bottle of Jergens?”

“Good idea.” 

She stretched out on the bed, letting herself sink into the softness. It was relaxing, she had to admit. Snuggling her head into her pillow, she sighed and felt herself drifting off. She jerked awake when the mattress dipped, then seconds later, his strong hands were on her back, spreading the lotion around. She groaned as his thumbs dug into the muscles between her shoulders and then focusing on the left side.

“Good?” he asked as he kneaded the flesh at the base of her neck.

“Wonderful.” 

Magic hands, she thought. Her husband had magic hands, and those magic hands worked her aching muscles for several minutes, alternating between using his thumbs and knuckles to push the pain from her.

She didn’t try to stifle any moans and groans, and certainly not when she felt his lips softly brush over her left shoulder blade, then the right. From there, he kissed a path up her shoulder, his tongue licking a sensitive spot on her neck, until his lips settled behind her ear.

“I thought this was supposed to be relaxing,” she pushed out on the end of a sigh.

“There are many ways to relax. I can stop if you want.”

“Absolutely not. But I do need to relax a little lower.”

His chuckle feathered her ear. “How much lower?”

“Lower.”

He kissed his way to her neck, then down her spine, stopping at the dips above her bum.

“Here?”

She smiled. “Lower.”

As instructed, his lips traveled lower, bypassing the one place she wanted them, stopping once they arrived at the back of her knee.

“Here?”

“Higher.”

He kissed his way to a spot just below her bum.

“Here?”

She sighed. “Almost.”

“Turn over,” he said softly.

She did, and he slid the satin underwear down her legs. He spread her thighs apart, settling himself between them. She moaned again when she felt his warm breath at her core.

“Here?”

“Yes,” she breathed out.

As his mouth made contact, she gasped and moaned his name. His hands weren’t the only things that were magic, she thought as his tongue joined in. She forgot all about her sore shoulder, focusing instead on the pleasure surging through her body.

Daniel was right; he _did_ know exactly what she needed to relax.


End file.
